Homecoming
|Tech = Tech Level 1 |Resources = None |Units = Han Solo Chewbacca |Gaia = 5 Mounted Troopers 13 Troopers 2 Grenade Troopers 2 Medics 4 Workers |No = 1 |Next = Laying Down Roots }} Homecoming is the first scenario of the Chewbacca campaign. Han Solo and Chewbacca travel to Kashyyk to see whether the situation is bad enough to justify focusing the Rebel Alliance's attention here. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Han Solo and Chewbacca must survive. * Get Han and Chewie to the city of Kepitenochan. * Weebacca must survive. * Destroy the remaining Imperial Forces. Easter egg objectives * Rescue the Queen from Jundland Station - beware of Tusken Raiders! * The Queen must survive! * Return the Queen safely to her Royal Starship. Be wary, evil forces are on to you! Hints # Destroying the Trandoshan Prison Buildings will likely free some very angry Wookiees. They'll be willing to follow anyone who will lead, especially against the Empire. # When faced with overwhelming odds, seek an alternative to combat. # Investigate divergent paths on Kashyyk. You may discover aid in unexpected places. Players Player * (Wookiees): The player must make their way through the map, fighting the Empire and their Trandoshan allies while freeing Wookiee prisoners. Allies * (Wookiees): Wookiee soldiers that will join Chewbacca and Han if freed. * (Wookiees): The city that the player must reach. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): Small enemy camps that the player must attack to free the Wookiee prisoners. * (Galactic Empire): A large garrison of Imperial troops, which the player must avoid. They also launch an attack on Kepitenochan at the end of the scenario. Strategy Head north to find the Trandoshan Slavers' first camp. Kill the enemy units and destroy their buildings to free some Wookiee prisoners. The Trandoshan Slavers are tough, but the heroes should be able to kill them. West of the base, the player can find a Medic. Go northwest to find another Trandoshan camp, this one defended by a Strike Mech in addition to the Slavers. Use Mounted Troopers against the Strike Mech. When the enemy units are dead, destroy the buildings to free more prisoners. To the north is an Imperial base, far too large for the player to handle, so head northeast to meet up with Weebacca. Destroy the building to free more Troopers. Head north to reach Kepitenochan, which has been destroyed by the Empire. The player is attacked by Empire forces, consisting of Mounted Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, Trooper Recruits, Troopers, and Grenade Troopers. Kill them all to end the scenario. Easter egg In the east corner, inaccessible by forest,s there is a sandy area with Tatooine buildings, a Royal Naboo starship (landed), Tusken Raiders, Captain Panaka, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Type the cheat "simonsays" and walk over to Captain Panaka and Obi-Wan Kenobi and they will become the player's. The objectives will say that the player must rescue Queen Amidala from Jundland Station. When the player goes there, the buildings will become the player's, and the Tusken Raiders will start attacking them. When Jundland Station is destroyed, the queen and a Tusken Raider will appear. The objectives will say that the queen must survive and that the player must get her back to her starship. When the player crosses the bridge, Aurra Sing will appear and attack. Kill her and walk towards the starship. Suddenly, Darth Maul will appear and start fighting the player. The objectives will say that the player has to defeat him. Qui-Gonn Jinn, R2-D2 and Anakin Skywalker will appear and help. Once Darth Maul is dead, the player will win the scenario. Trivia * The first Trandoshan base has four Workers in a pen that the player can rescue. However, on Moderate and Hard difficulty, the Trandoshans will kill these Workers before the heroes can reach them. Since the player has no resources to construct buildings, and Workers aren't very useful in a fight, this has little effect on the scenario. Category:Chewbacca scenarios